


Strictly Platonic Co-Parents

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Past Aredehel/Celegorm, Post-Canon, Re-embodied elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Maeglin and Celegorm go out for drinks and have a totally not-awkward conversation.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anna's A-spectrum Anthology





	Strictly Platonic Co-Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adanedhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/gifts).



> Inspired by adanedhel’s request for “Celegorm, Aredhel, & Maeglin + Platonic Co-Parenting” from this [Found Family prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629184323680124929/found-family-prompts)!
> 
> Aredhel doesn't actually make an appearance here, but she's there in spirit. Well. Not literally. They've all been re-embodied by now, she's just off having fun on her own.

“Look, if you’re going to be—” Lómion scowled, ineffectually hiding his blush with his dark hair falling into his face. “What I mean is—if you and Ammë are…hooking up—”

Tyelkormo choked on his drink. Lómion stared moodily into his. It was weird, Tyelkormo thought distantly, that he was—parenting? at all, but especially a full-grown kid. That was an oxymoron, he knew, but…Lómion was an adult, technically, for all he needed guidance from other more-adult figures in his life. He still _felt_ like a kid to Tyelkormo. Which made him feel old, way old, because he was famously the _least_ responsible of his brothers. Why was _he_ the one looking after someone else?

But this was Írissë’s kid, that was why, and Írissë needed help putting the pieces of her family back together. It was hard without…a co-parent. Eöl certainly wasn’t welcome in her home, if he ever got kicked out of Mandos (and wasn’t it strange that dreadful, Kinslaying _Tyelkormo_ had been judged kindlier than him!), and while Tyelkormo didn’t feel exactly worthy of the title, he could never turn Írissë down when she asked for help. It was a rarity: he knew how much it took for her to swallow her pride and reach out.

Anyway, this whole situation was _bizarre_ , but perhaps the most bizarre part was that he could take Lómion out for drinks and have the _kid_ be the one asking intrusive questions about his love life, instead of the other way around. Tyelkormo was pretty sure this wasn’t how parenting was supposed to go—Curvo certainly hadn’t had this experience. But even Curvo and Tyelpë were having their own strangeness now, and it wasn’t like Tyelkormo’s _other_ brothers had anything resembling _normal_ experiences with parenting.

All told, if he was gonna have a kid, it made sense that it would be with Írissë. But he hadn’t imagined anything like _this_.

“No,” he said firmly once he’d stopped coughing. “That is—we’re not—that is not what’s happening, Lómion.”

(It might have been, once, a lifetime ago. But Írissë was different now, changed and closed off and not interested in any shameless fun they’d once indulged in, and frankly Tyelkormo didn’t want that either, now.)

Lómion raised an eyebrow. “You sure? Because—I know you used to.” He rubbed his nose. “I of all people am not going to judge for being in love with your cousin…”

“Okay, so maybe when we were—” _your age,_ he almost said, but caught himself at the last minute— “younger, that might’ve happened. Maybe.”

“Definitely,” Lómion muttered.

Tyelkormo ignored him. “But that was then. This is now. I can assure you that now, your mother and I are strictly platonic co-parents.”

“Co-parents?” Lómion demanded, jerking his head up in outrage.

Tyelkormo winced. Oops. He’d never actually _said_ that before—not even to Írissë; she’d been much vaguer about what she wanted his help with—and he now realized that might be overstepping his bounds.

“Uh…” Tyelkormo didn’t know what to say. He settled for taking another drink. “Yeah? I mean, that’s what’s going on, don’t you think?”

“I don’t need another father,” Lómion said bitterly. “The first one was shitty enough.”

“I don’t want to be your father,” Tyelkormo assured. “Just…someone you can trust. Who isn’t your mother. Who’s a little removed from the whole situation.”

Lómion sucked in a breath. “Fine. Whatever.” His piercing gaze met Tyelkormo’s for the first time that evening. “You’re _sure_ you and Ammë…?”

“She doesn’t want that,” Tyelkormo said softly. “She was never…in love with me, even when I was with her. But things are different now, Lómion; she’s got you, and we’ve both got a swanship’s-load of trauma from our first lives.”

“You’ve got me, too,” Lómion says, surprising them both, and Tyelkormo smiled.

He reached over to ruffle his kid’s hair. “Yeah,” he said gruffly. “I suppose I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629360532400586752/49-with-celegorm-aredhel-and-maeglin).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
